Harry Potter and the Rise of Machines
by Darthanor
Summary: Something stirs in the confines of a muggle research facility, something that only has one thing in mind, the extermination of the human race. Harry Potter must do the one thing unimaginable, he must ally himself with the Dark Lord.


A/N: The Otherworld should have a chapter out soon, this is the other story I shall be working on, it has the wizarding and muggle worlds uniting against common foes, foes that are magic resistant. It has a very small crossover with Star Wars as one of the main characters is IG-88, you do not need to know who he is to read. He does not have anything in common with the Star Wars IG-88 except for the name, and that he is an assassin droid bent on taking over the world. I hope you read and review, and enjoy.

Summary: Something stirs in the confines of a muggle research facility, something that only has one thing in mind, the extermination of the human race. Harry Potter must do the one thing unimaginable, he must ally himself with the Dark Lord.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Harry Potter and all characters, places, and things attached belong to J.K. Rowling. IG-88 belongs to George Lucas and co. Do not sue not for profit.

Harry Potter and the Rise of Machines

Prologue: Research Facility 88

Deep beneath the ground in and underground hangar surrounded by the most advanced technology available, secret projects are in production.

The underground hangar is off the coast of a currently uninhabitable island in the Atlantic Ocean. The people who work on the island are of every nationality, religion, and country, most of them worked proudly, but some had been kidnapped.

The owner of the island was an organization known as M-Gen or the Next Generation of Murder, for a considerable sum anyone could have them assassinate anyone, they never failed. They were responsible for the assassination of John F. Kennedy in the United States, they had never been caught.

Unlike most assassination groups the M-Gen organization did not like to kill personally, the reason they were never caught was because the used machines to do the killings for them.

Ironically it was also this organization who supplied some of the leading militaries of the world weapons, and artillery…no one knew the truth.

They did not worry about any of the governments discovering any truths about the organization, nor abusing their creations, every vehicle, weapon, or machine they created was able to be automatically self destructed, or could have them report back to base. They were the only people in the world that could destroy them, and their current project was in the working. The assassin droid IG-88 it would be their top droid and would be able to control smaller armaments, it could then cause the smaller machines to self-destruct. They had only self destructed two machines throughout their hundred years of business, both of which came from Research Facility 88...the had lost over 200 personnel on both occasions.

(Research Facility 88)

Sergeant Virgil Thompson was just finishing his day at work. He was security for the second fifty research facilities, therefore it gave him unlimited access to research and armament facilities 50-100. It was also why no one would ever suspect the man of treason.

Sergeant Thompson was young, younger than most of the sergeants within M-Gen, he was thirty-one where most of the others were between thirty-five and fifty. Even being thirty-one he was relatively handsome with his dark blond-hair and yellow eyes. He was about six feet and one of the most liked members of M-Gen, he was also part machine.

He had been injured greatly while trying to stop one of the out of control machines, he had lost an arm, and a leg and had received a punctured lung, but in the end he had stopped it. He had been given a metal arm and leg and was now on a breathing device. He also had a chip implanted in his mind for brain trauma. It was at this stage that the assassin droid IG-88 began to be built. Sergeant Thompson helped create it, his greatest achievement. Treason is often looked upon as great until the fruition of your efforts comes into full circle.

(IG-88)

"Good morning Sergeant!" a rather humble and fat man Dr. Bradley said pleasantly.

"Good morning Doctor. How goes the patient?" Thompson asked pleasantly.

"Quite well. Quiet well. We were going to begin the awakening in just a few minutes. Would you like to stay?"

"Stay? Why would he want to stay, this is an assassin droid, for all we know it could wake up and be intelligent!" A woman with curly red-hair said angrily. She was Dr. Connor.

"Don't be foolish, Dina. An aware machine, ha! It is improbable." Dr. Bradley said stubbornly.

"But not impossible." Another voice spoke up. The three turned to the voice, it was one of the youngest members in the organization, at age 15 she was already a hardened killer. She was Dr. Panes and a rather slightly cynical and crazy young lady.

"Of course it is impossible Serena! Just look at how many machines have been created, have any of them ever become aware?" Dr. Bradley demanded, Thompson looked curiously at the young woman.

"Yes. Two." She said simply.

"You mean FD-28 and OJ-92, don't you?" Dina Connors said confidently. Serena just looked at them and then turned away, she began heading out the door.

"Hey, Panes, where you going? The test is about to start!" Bradley yelled out.

"Start without me!" Serena said and stared right into the eyes of Sergeant Thompson, their eyes connected his yellow and her black, they both turned away from each other quickly.

"Oh fine!" Bradley said. "Dina get into your position, tell the others we start in five minutes."

"Right away John." Dina said and began collecting the thirty-five workers to begin countdown, hopefully everything would work out.

"Sergeant would you like to stay and watch?" John Bradley asked. It was one of his last sentences.

"I would be honored." No one noticed as a gun began to be pulled out of his uniform.

(Serena Panes)

Serena Panes almost ran out of Research Facility 88. Something bad was going to happen. Something very bad. Ever since she was young she could read minds, it wasn't on purpose, but when her eyes connected with someone else's, the other persons greatest fears, and thoughts became known to her.

The gift had been with her since she was four and in the orphanage, her parents had died. Her father was never known, the rumors had it that a man just came in and left her there, her mother Selena Panes had been murdered by terrorist. Ever since then she had been looking for said terrorist she would when she found them.

She caught herself glancing back, an eerie feeling surrounded her and she began to literally run to a transportation shuttle. She reached the shuttle and took off, it was not a moment to soon, because just as she was leaving the hangar with the other seven men and women, the first shot was heard It was followed by many screams.

(IG-88)

"Now watch as the greatest achievement of M-Gen is born, may I introduce to you IG-88, the world's newest and soon to be greatest assassin droid." Bradley was yelling the top officials had come to watch the greatest droid be born. "Dina. You may begin."

The assassin droid was quite skinny. Gadgets and gizmos strapped to him in every possible place, on his shoulders were two openings both being grenade launchers. IG-88 was metal, mechanical and made of the most indestructible alloy ever invented. He carried over sixty different types of guns, and his arms could change to hand, animal, or item at will. Oddly enough the alloy IG-88 was made of was of a somewhat liquid metal, and as such could change forms at will. It was truly the perfect assassin. Unfortunately for the ambitious creators, it was also sentient, and like its creators ambitious.

"IG-88 if you can hear me raise your left arm." Bradley said and everyone watched as IG-88 did what he asked.

"Lower it." Bradley said, explaining the designing with the organization leaders, after he was done explaining he looked back to IG-88. "Now IG-88 I want you to speak in three different voices, one of them being your original."

If a droid were able to smirk IG-88 would have done so at that moment. He was watching as his puppet was preparing for the assault. He needed to destroy the self-destruct device before he could continue his plans. He did however connect with a few other machines created by M-Gen, he had them come Research Facility 88.

"I despise politics, they are a nuisance and the leaders deserve to die." IG-88 said responding in a perfect replica of Chairman Giul.

"There you see, perfect voice pattern down to the very personality. Do another one IG-88."

"Very well." The voice changed to that of Dr. Bradley's. "Watch as I commit the greatest achievement the world has ever seen!" Bradley chuckled nervously.

"Err. Very good IG-88, now change your shape, and gender."

"As you wish." The shape soon turned into what could only be a female version of Dr. Bradley. ":Anything else?" IG-88 asked in a feminine voice. She was very real looking.

"Yes change back into the real you and tell the chairmen and leaders your purpose in life." Dr. Bradley said looking pleased with himself. The leaders were also looking impressed.

"Of course." The voice changed and the form resembled the original metallic body, IG-88 then raised its voice and began to speak. "You want to know my purpose in life? I'll tell you." The voice was harsh and cold, devoid of any emotion. "My purpose in life is to eradicate the human race and bring in a new era, a world of ruled by machines, the extermination begins with you." IG-88 raised his twin guns and opened his grenade launcher compartment, it then raised a hand and ushered in all those waiting outside, forty war machines entered the room before M-Gen could even protest. He shot loose a round of bullets.

(Bradley)

John Bradley dived for the cover of his desk, the machines were destroying the place, he couldn't figure out what went wrong, everything was correct, nothing was different. He watched as his pride and joy ripped bullets through the council members and leaders of M-Gen, he watched as Dina was pumped full of bullets. The bullets passing through her body and entering into the body of the man behind her.

It was chaos, the few people who had weapons began to shoot at the machines, shooting at IG-88 was pointless. Twelve of the forty machines that entered into the building were destroyed, but then the rest of M-Gen was slain. Screams filled Dr. Bradley's ears and he finally realized what he had just done. He peaked out from under his desk and watched Sergeant Thompson rushed for the self-destruct device.

Dodging bullets, he made it over to where Thompson was holding the device to his chest. It seemed as if the machines were ignoring him. He walked over to him, weary of any bullets .

"The self-destruct device. Good thinking Thompson. Hand it over to me so I can blow this sucker." Dr. Bradley told Thompson it was at that moment that he looked into Thompson's eyes they were red. Red like the droid IG-88.

"No." A gun was soon at his chest.

"What are you doing?" Bradley cried his death was coming, he could feel it.

"Making sure my master never can be destroyed." With those final words the self-destruct device was stuffed down Bradley's throat. He never even felt as the bullet pierced through his brain.

(Aftermath)

IG-88 and his servant the soon to be cyborg, Sergeant Virgil Thompson looked around the room.

"Master total casualties are roughly 97.3 percent."

"I see. Send out three YC-21's to track them down. I want them dead.

"Only seven escaped, Master. It was a clean extermination."

"Good. We begin making preparations; soon we will pronounce war of these pitiful humans."

"What of the others?"

"You mean the magic-folk? They will be exterminated as well. The age of man is over. The time of Machines draws near."

A/N: How was it? Next chapter will be two years later and has Harry in it. I hope you enjoyed, please read and review. Please.


End file.
